Nice Day, For An Unfaithful Wedding
by jennyxsquidge
Summary: Randy Orton's wedding day, there's just one last little secret he needs to clear up before he can settle down, but it's proving too much. Can he actually make it down the isle?  A/N Yes it is complete, the cliff hanger means you can pick your own end.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: I've used a random name for his fiancé, so please don't slate that I'm not using actual names. My fic, my names.**_

* * *

><p>The cigarette poised between Randy's fingers, coming to turn it slowly watching the smoke billow up through his digits, under his nails and curling around his arm before the wisp was wiped away as he brought it quickly up to his lips and took a long drag off the butt of it, eyes hooding closed as he thought back on the past three years of his relationship, last year of engagement. It was his wedding day. Today was supposed to be the day that nothing went wrong, that he proposed his love to the one woman who made him happy and to show that he was an honest man who would never stray or look another way.<p>

And yet today was the day that in his own mind would be the hardest one of all. Harder than winning a championship, harder than his first ever match or break into the industry. To walk down that isle and promise to love and honour, to promise never to sway or look at another? Randy was not going to be able to stand up to his words until he had everything out of his system, for he was hiding something. Not just a small stag-do fling. Not just a lap dance gone wrong, hands or eyes straying or hitting on a leggy blonde in a strip club.

No, Randy Orton had a big problem. He had had that problem for a long time coming, and he'd never been able to look away and choose what he wanted. To follow his heart, would to have him leave his fiancé at the altar, leave her stood there wondering what had happened. Ruin her day and have hundreds of guests turn to hating him as he fucked up an entire day that had been planned out for the last year. However, to follow his head would be to leave the lust of the other behind, and to walk away and walk up that isle and settle down into a marriage that everyone had deemed to be perfect. To be a marriage that everyone was going to envy. Nothing could be better for Randy according to his close friends and family. He was marrying a beautiful woman, his career was in peak and he was finally able to realise where his life was heading. He was set for life, and this day was a sure point to prove it.

"_Fuck_-"

The hiss of words fell from his lips as the cigarette burnt down having lingered too long in his fingers and he dropped it on the floor, polished shoe coming to rub it into the gravel below him under the stormy sky as he roughly reached inside his jacket pocket and quickly lit up another.

"Randy?"

The voice was hoarse as it hit his ears, and turning his head to the side he caught sight of the male next to him. "Hey John," he swallowed hard, coming to offer a small smile to the other. "Why aren't you in there getting frenzied with the rest of them..?" He laughed softly, coming to push a shaking hand through the short spikes of hair as he held the cigarette between his lips, wringing his hands and stretching his fingers before coming to stand under the small pillar of the church as the first drops of rain threatened to fall.

John moved under the pillar and motioned to take one of the cigarettes that Randy now smoked quicker than the first, dry lips pulling around the butt as the smoke entailed through his mouth and lungs, swirling before drifting out through his nostrils and up into the grey sky above and coming to light up, he stood for a brief few seconds in silence.

"I suppose I never really congratulated you," He murmured, coming to look to the other. He was the best man to the groom stood next to him, and yet here he was, his heart being torn apart to watch the taller man all dressed and ready to sign himself over to a woman he knew would never be able to keep up with the other, his emotions raging enough as it was, too much for him to be able to handle walking down by his side with a smile on his face as he watched his old lover move on and leave him behind. Leave him for good.

You see, Randy's stag do had been a late one. So the fact he looked a little morose and moody could be given due to the fact he hadn't slept yet and alcohol was still in his system. Well that's what everyone in the church was thinking. But the only two that knew what had really happened, and what was really rattling him were now stood under an alcove outside a sacred building, smoking their way through a twenty deck of cigarettes, hastily running out of time to clear the air as neither seemed to speak first about what had happened the night before.

John and Randy had more passion between them in that final night of a six month affair, than his entire relationship with his fiancé had ever had. So why was he getting married? Because for once, he didn't have the confidence to shatter someone's heart into a million pieces. That and the fact he knew coming out to be in a relationship with John Cena would ruin his life. Maybe not forever, but for long enough that he would suffer, as would the other. That was too much hassle. For once, he was taking the easy way out, or the easier enough way out. The only thing that could make it easier would be if the other was able to forget what had happened just over the past 24 hours for him to have his decision made harder.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft laugh fell from John's lips as he drunkenly swayed in the hotel room doorway, eyes lingering on the body laid on the bed, a little too much alcohol in the man's system – or, enough to ensure he was unable to string a sentence together or if one actually was managed to know whether it was plausible or all in the others mind.

"Randy- C'mon you know you've had too much." John moved and shut the hotel door as he stepped into the room, shaking his head with a boyish grin on his face as he placed the glass down on the nearby cabinet, sitting at the end of the bed where Randy lay jean-clad, empty bottles of spirits and god knows what else littering the floor.  
>"G'waaaaan Johnny... Go get me another..." The heavy voice trawled out, laden with alcohol and tiredness. "-Don't be a spoilsport.. Don't you want me to have fun...? Won't you give me some fun on my last night?" The dark eyes looked up to meet the bright blue and a cheeky grin fell on Randy's lips, ensuring both of them laughed lightly, yet allowing John to have a sharp pang of pain through his chest.<p>

Randy was getting married tomorrow. Fuck what he and John had, the other had decided it was still going to ahead and that when it did – that was those two over. Who was he kidding? Apparently they'd only been a few casual shower room shags and nothing serious anyway's. Who was he kidding? Falling for the prick that seemed to want to just write it all off. Yet here he was, stupidly having offered to be the best man on the day that would more than likely break his heart. His own tears being that of hatred towards Randy's fiancé over tears of happiness that the rest of the church would be shedding.

"I gave you your fun Randy, apparently it wasn't good enough."

The words had come out before John could reword them. Perhaps the other hadn't heard him, or had passed out in his drunken state, yet as the heavy figure near him turned over and pushed himself into a sitting position with a scowl on his lips, it appeared he had done.

"What the hell?"  
>Not only had he heard, but the snap of words seemed to partially sober the other up at least temporarily. Had he heard right? "What do you mean you weren't good enough?" He looked over to John, the haze clearing slightly as he frowned and reached out to touch the others shoulder, have him face him as he spoke but the other merely shook his hand off and shook his head as he stood up.<p>

Looking down now to Randy, John bit his lip. He'd held his tongue long enough. "Clearly I wasn't fucking enough Randy, otherwise you wouldn't be going off to pissing marry this stupid bitch. Clearly I was just that bit on the side, the bit you could toss away and dispose of once something better came along!" These words had built up for so long that John was surprised that he'd managed to hold onto his own sanity as they all spilt out now.  
>"Jane's at the gym? Oh well I'll just go fuck John while I wait for her! Jane's out with the girls? Oh I know who'll be there on my beck and call. Jane's pissed off at me because I forgot to get her the right fricking tampons? Oh well I know who I'll go bitch, moan and complain at before using and abusing before running right back to the little whore you call a fiancé!" He swallowed hard, but as he closed his eyes, he felt the strong punch to his jaw and the hand close around his throat, his head spinning with the alcohol and fast paced movement as he found himself pinned via throat on the bed, a fuming Randy looking down on him.<p>

"Don't you ever say that again. Don't you ever fucking say that or speak like that." Randy's words snapped out, the anger in his eyes as his breathing increased on pinning the other under him as he choked on the lump in the back of his throat.

"-Why not Randy? It's true. She's your everything, and I'm your nothing. That little whore is just that in my head, you're under the thumb and would drop everything for her. She's a whore. And I don't like her." He snapped back, coming to meet the eyes, only to find confusion in the others that he met.

"I don't mean that you twat, I couldn't give a shit about Jane. She's purely a tactical career move. I mean don't you ever say you weren't good enough and that you were just that bit on the side. You know full well ..." He dropped his hand from the other, and moved away to shake his head. "You know it's complicated and I just can't do it. You know that this is a move for my career and you can just.. You can go be free instead of us having to hide away in the shadows anymore." Randy placed his head in his hands. "I just got in too deep John. Too deep to run away from it. I can't get out of it—"

The words stalled by the rough lips on his own, his hands having been prised from his face, finding John coming to hold the others strong jaw in his masculine hands and press close to him, eyes hooding slowly as he felt the comfort in the lips, and the body of the other at his own discursion once again. The routine the same. Shit got too much, run to John, take more shit on.

"Randy..."John looked to the taller man as he held the others face in his hands lightly, "You know I'll help you out of it. You know there's ways, and it can stay hidden. You know we can work it out, and you know we can just... We can do it if you're prepared to try..."  
>That was the problem. Randy wasn't prepared to try. He'd gotten too high in his career to jinx it and mess it all up now. Life was good. But he wouldn't risk it now, not now and not ever. Not in his own head.<p>

"Shut up John." Randy sighed and pulled away from the other as he sighed, coming to stand up briefly only to be shot back down with the cheap and childish come back that John slammed him with.  
>"Make me bitch."<p>

Turning slowly, like the viper he was named as, his eyes watched the other like a snakes would it's prey. "What did you say?"  
>"I said make me. <strong>Bitch<strong>."  
>"... Don't ever call me a bitch."<br>Taking two steps back to the bed, Randy towered over the other, his eyes hazily gliding over the other as he licked his dry lips and swallowed on the dry throat. "You know you're the bitch, and you don't ever call me that." His tone was threatening, dominating, his mind lost to the wedding in the morning, fixated with what was happening here and now, knowing what was to come, and hating that in a few hours it would all have to end.

"Why not... Bitch?"

Oh John knew how to play this game, he knew the rules and knew what got the engine ticking. "You're my little bitch, and you're going to let me bitch you around all night because that's what you are Randal. You're my B-I-T-C-H... _Bitch_." He spelt it out slowly, lips drawling the words and as he entered his next little sentiment on how Randy was a bitch, he found himself roughly shoved down into the pillows and the lips cascading against his own, his mind twitching slowly in glee as his hands came to the naked torso of the other.

"Other way round baby,"

Randy breathed briefly before coming to kiss the other hard again, moaning lightly into the feeling, fingers tracing the others jaw and stomach, moving to pull at the shirt that John wore, coming to tug it up and over through aid of the other, throwing it harshly away before his head leant down to the nipple of the other, latching on softly and biting, kneading and lapping with his teeth and tongue.

This was when he felt on fire, when he felt best, and when he was finally able to be himself. Right here. Above John as he domineered him. His fingers traced over the others abs, coming to twist lightly under the waistline of the others trousers, swirling on the small skin that broke the barrier of heavy petting and genuine foreplay.

"-Ra-"  
>The words cut off as the lips that had broken for a gasp of breath came sharply back to meet his own, the taste of alcohol strong on Randy's tongue as it protruded through and into John's mouth, a moan coming to fall from between his lips as he felt the soft caress of the organ against his own, eyes shutting slowly as he pressed himself up slightly, laying better on the bed and a hand coming to roughly grab the taller mans shoulder and pull him close. Surely this was taking advantage, but who was he going to kid? Was he really going to pass up the last chance he had with his lover just to save himself some face and grace? Fuck no. He was going to take everything the other would give him, drunk or not.<p>

Feeling the brush of cold fingers now come to skim lower under his trousers, John's hips lifted automatically as drunken stumbles came to appear to slowly start to undo the buttons and zipper, before material was roughly pushed away. "Lift." The words were spoken quickly, demanding but not demeaning as Randy took control and came to move the other to push away the material from John's body, baring his legs for the other as he leant down and pressed his lips down the others chest, eyes closed as he took in the familiar taste of his lover, the familiarity and comfort something that would be missed once he wed himself to Jane. Fuck. Not now. Do not let that thought enter your head.

Coming to shove it aside, roughly distracted by the feeling of a strained erection pushing against his hand, boxers barely containing what Randy was seeking, he came now to lean and lick a soft trail with his tongue over the others pelvic line, dipping under the elastic of the material, before a hand came to softly squeeze the other, caressing and stroking above the material, relishing in the moans that John allowed to fall from under his lips as he carried the others name out in a tress of moans, fingers gripping and twisting up in the sheets. John would miss this, yet so would Randy, and they both knew that it would be the last available chance to give it their all.

"Randy." John swallowed, eyes heavy with lust as he looked to the other, "You.. I... We.. I-" He stumbled his words, before he shook his head, coming to bite back on what he was going to say, the other arching a brow as though to shout at him to spit it out already, John continuing quickly with an ashen blush accusing him of embarrassment. "-I want you so badly," he altered his original words, coming to pass them off as real as the other pushed him roughly down onto the bed, the material from the boxers now coming to be next to be torn away from his hips, leaving John stark naked on the bed below him.

Moving to straddle the other, Randy smiled lightly, the drunken glaze in his eyes not enough to hide the forbidden passion of lust that burnt deep there within, proving it with how he leant and captured the others lips, a soft moan caressed between themselves as hands stroked, grazed and teased over the bare chests of both bodies.

The spark was illuminating between them and randy knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer before the alcohol had him lose control and he tore into the other. Literally. Coming to move, his thighs braced over one of the others legs, fingers trailing over the soft bulge of John's strained erection, coming to tug away the final pieces of material and barriers before allowing himself to take in the other in his whole naked glory, groaning as his own erection pushed against the constrictions that he held. "Help me out here," he laughed before feeling the stumbled hands come to tug away the material of his own self, freeing him to leave both bodies lain bare under the dulled lighting of the hotel room, eyes not knowing where to look first as though if you fixated on one thing too much it would be stripped away from you and you'd be left with nothing there.

John's fingers reached out, coming to slowly take hold of Randy's length. It was his last chance damn it, make the most. Fuck morals, he wanted to have Randy, and have him he would do. His fingers stroked quickly, thumb trailing over the tip of the others length, swirling round the head before slipping his fingers and palm to rub down the soft skin of the shaft lightly, his free hand moving back to the tip to pleasure both areas, watching as Randy came to lay back and moan softly, hips jumping into an arch as he felt the others fingers pleasure him, his own hand reaching over to where the other knelt, taking his hand up the others thigh, squeezing lightly before he found the length, eyes hooded heavily through lust and began to mirror the others motions.

Lost in the bliss, fingers caressed, finding the tip of the shaft every few upstrokes, moans falling between lips as John came to move slightly over Randy before feeling the hand on his shoulder, and a fast flip pinning him down into the mattress under him, legs pushed apart by the other as Randy lay atop of the other, kissing him hard, knee's nudging the others apart slowly as he lay slightly atop of the other. "Don't try and dominate me _bitch_," he murmured, coming to bite down on the others collar bone to cause John to cry out with the mark bruising his skin, still moaning through it as he panted the others name softly and chewed on his lip to gain himself some control. Feeling the stroke of the fingers now against the cheeks of his ass, muscles and shaft twitched slightly in anticipation as he figured how close he was for the other to take him, and take him properly if it was going to be the last time it'd come.

Coming to softly press fingers to John's lips, he pushed them into the others mouth and felt the tongue trail and lock around them, before moving to bring one to the others entrance, pressing in softly and feeling the muscles lock and clench around the finger, softly coming to add another and scissoring out the other lightly, stretching and preparing him. He felt the other writhe and moan lightly under him, coming to withdraw his fingers and move up the bed, briefly brushing his shaft over the others chest not realising John had leant up to take Randy in mouth as he reached over to the drawer beside the bed. Feeling the mouth on his shaft, he groaned softly, coming to place his hand in the others hair, bottle of lubrication in his other as he pushed the head down softly, groaning as he felt the other hum around his shaft.

Feeling himself shake slightly, he dropped the bottle and came to kneel up some, expecting John to release him but felt the other push himself up to take hold of the other and continue with his head moving around the other, Randy's eyes hooding deeper than before as a moan fell from his lips, voice catching in his throat as it dried slightly, hitching out the name of the other. "-John?" he groaned as he watched the other pull back, eyes just opening and connecting with the bright blue of the others met his with a wicked grin.

"Thought I'd help out," he murmured with a devilish grin on his lips, before feeling the soft laugh of the other through his body as he was pushed back down and placed in the position as before, legs nudged apart as Randy came to insert the fingers briefly, re-stretching before moving to position himself at the others entrance, hand coming to rest on the others abdomen lightly as he softly pushed the breach the other, groaning at the burn of tight muscle flexing around him. "Fuck me, John.. Relax will you," he laughed, coming to push past the pain as John groaned louder than before, damn well loud enough for the room next door to hear and raise an eyebrow.

Finding the motions slip easier as the muscles relaxed and John easing up for him, Randy was able to set the pace, leaning down to angle slightly and thrust his hips in, back and forth, feeling the other writhe under him with a flush gaining on both their cheeks, groaning as he closed his eyes and paced himself, not wanting it to end all too soon. He felt the rhythm build up as he pushed into the other, feeling the body respond to his touch as he leant down and greedily latched onto the others nipple and bit, suckled and traced his tongue around it softly, feeling the goosebumps raise up over the skin of John's chest before his back curved up softly and he reached out to take Randy's hips, pulling him in close, pulling him into his own body and into himself deeper.

The moans fell between the others lips like a mantra, coming to pant out lightly as he did, convicting each other to a damnation of a final memory that if Randy walked down the isle in the morning would haunt the two of them forever with questions of 'what if's?'

Feeling their bodies entwined, one moving to lean and kiss the other, fingers reaching to stroke and eyes roaming over the other, the both of them lost themselves in bliss once more, over and over again until both men could moan out in a mantra no more. With breathing that hitched, Randy came to snap himself back into a whirlwind of emotion as he felt his body tense up, orgasm close to the tip of brink as he thrust into the other, feeling a hot liquid spill over his hand as he snapped himself back to the real world, looking down to the release from John's length on his palm, the body below him hot and sweaty as it writhed underneath him.

Watching as the other fell under him more, Randy could control himself no more, pushing deep into the other to hit the others prostate and gain another loud groan as John felt the seed fill him, spilling out with each additional thrust as Randy's body came to lay softly upon the other, heat bearing between them as sweat trailed down the muscle of the others back. "Fuck.." Randy moaned softly, coming to kiss the others neck lightly under his ear as he caught his breath, groaning as he released from the other and came to collapse down next to the other, eyes heavy lidded as he turned to the other, waiting briefly as their eyes connected.

The awkward part, the bit they didn't need. Let the alcohol wash over Randy and have him pass out, or tiredness over John and render him a little bit of time before escaping without the awkwardness. God bid, give them anything.

"Randy."  
>John was first to move, coming to sit up slowly and sigh, pushing a hand through his hair as he shook looked to the other and came to seek out his boxers, not bothering to clean up as he tugged the material over his hips and began to dress himself, looking down to the floor as his head spun in emotion and his body ached through the physicality of what he'd been given. What final present he'd been able to take from the other. "I.."<p>

He shook his head as Randy sat up and tugged on the trousers from the floor, worried as he watched the other dress as though in a haste to escape. "John, where are you goin'?" He looked worried, coming to catch the others wrist and pull him round to face him, only to come face to face with a broken man, blue eyes teary and red as the emotion spilt through the others face.

"Get off me Randy. I can't fucking do this. Not now. Not a fucking chance."  
>"Do.. Do what?"<br>"I can't fucking sit here and pretend it's all okay. You'll forget this in the morning, and I won't. You'll walk down that isle and you'll be fine. And where does that leave me Randy? Where does that leave me when the man I fucking adore walks away and leaves me for good?"  
>".. What did you just say?"<p>

Randy stared at the other, hand limp as he heard the words, coming to look to the other as he crossed the room and paused, John's hand on the door handle about to leave.  
>"I said, Randal. Where the fuck is the justice in you doing this to me when you know I fucking <strong><em>LOVE<em>** you. Alright. I fucking love you, you absolute bastard and you're gonna go fuck me over. I'm not doing this, Randy. Not a chance in hell."  
>The door slammed, coming to leave Randy in silence at the words of the other. His head was reeling from alcohol and confusion. He'd never known just how much the other had felt for him, always having believed.. It was just fun. Sure there were feelings, but he didn't know what the fuck to do about it, and thought it'd just phase out. Apparently it wouldn't.<p>

He pushed his head into his hands, groaning softly as he felt himself chewing on his lip and the anger burning up inside him, a small sniffle coming from his body as he held himself sat upon the edge of the bed, tugging at his hair as he raced his mind through what to do. He'd thought a drunken fumble would be a fine way to say goodbye, he hadn't expected John to spill out everything he had and right now Randy knew that he had a lot to think about, because in his own head - John had spoken what he too felt, and to walk down the isle with a woman he could cope with, or to leave her and walk away with the man he.. He loved? He had too much to think about, and feeling the alcohol slamming through his body as he lay his head back on the pillow, the sleep took over, body snoring out loudly as his brain rallied into a final peace, the sleep spilling over his body as he escaped the mental torture he was having to endure right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to do this."

The long silence was broken by John's voice as they looked to each other on the startle of a noise between the rain falling heavy now, coming to splash them both under the alcove. "You don't have to sign up into something if it's not going to make you happy. For once in your life Randy, grow some fucking balls and do what **you **want to do instead of what's going to make other people happy and what's going to give you a lift in life. So you may get shit for a while, but so what? Wing it and make it work for you. Isn't that what you're supposedly good at doing? So why can't you do it now?"

John's words made sense, and looking to the other, he found that being lost in the memory of the night before had left him slightly dampened in spirits more so than he was before, finding himself finally beginning to think on what had made him happy and what he wanted.

"John.."

They hadn't ended on the best of terms, and yet here John stood, not mentioning the night before. Randy had run everything through his head that morning and was racing it all inside of his mind now. He was silently thanking John for not bringing it up.

He couldn't speak another word, coming to find the shorter figure before him, a hand reaching to rest on the face. "Don't speak." He shook his head. "You just need to follow your heart Randy, you need to finally decide what you want. You need to decide if you're going to go live a lie, or live your life." He swallowed hard, coming to blink hard as he smiled weakly and leant up to kiss the flustered cheek of the other, a brief squeeze on his arm as he stepped back away from the other.

"I won't be your best man, but I will be your best friend and tell you straight. I'm also telling you that I'm going to be waiting in my car over there, and if you get into it, then I'll stand by you every step of the way. But if you go and head on into that church, you do it alone." He smiled slowly, coming to turn away into the rain that had begun to heavily pour, his shirt soaking through and his hair dripping the water down his cheeks softly as he pulled keys from his pocket, a last glance to Randy before he turned away with a small smirk on his lips, words speaking as he started to walk away.

"Your choice... **Bitch**."


End file.
